Kombat Pocket Monsters: Mortal Battle
by ghost509
Summary: With a new tournament, comes new fighters. With new fighters, comes new adventures. Flung from his world into a world of fighting and death, will Ash make it out alive? Or, will he just become another Fatality.


**(Will feature some OCs. All but one was created and given to me by Forever United Never We Fall. The one I created is called Snake. Anyway, Forever is a great author, so please check him out.)**

We cut to a view, as about three ships float towards an island in the distance. After a few minutes the ships docked, and lowered the planks. With that, people, men, women, and even an anthro animal walked off. But these weren't ordinary characters. They were our beloved Mortal Kombat characters. From the Spector Scorpion, to the Ball Buster Johnny Cage.

"It seems like so long since we've last been here." Sonya said out loud, while putting her bag the ground of the docks.

"Agreed. It seems just like yesterday I tried to kill you." Scorpion replied. They looked at each other, before letting out a low chuckle. But Scorpion caught something...strange with Sonya. She appeared to have a small blush adorning her cheeks. But it died down, when the two felt someone put their arms on the two shoulders.

"YEAH! We're back baby!" Johnny Cage exclaimed with a giant smile, while wearing his trademark shades, obvious to their discomforts. That's when Scorpion looked from his hand that sat on his shoulder, before looking Cage in the face.

"I can kill you in ten different ways. Each more painful then the last." Scorpion threatened. With that, Johnny looked at him awkwardly, before removing his arm from around Scorpions shoulders. He looked at the two one last time, before looking forward.

"Raiden." Johnny called out, before walking in between the two in order to walk towards the thunder god, who had a smile on his face at seeing his old friend.

"And, you mated with him?" Scorpion asked, while switching views between Sonya and the 'bro' hugging Johnny and Raiden.

"Mated. And, was impregnated by him." Sonya informed, before picking up her bag and walking to where everyone else was gathering. Unobvious to the look she was receiving from the Spector.

"You were what by him?" Scorpion questioned, his pure white eyes widening with shock. After a few seconds, he snapped out of his shock, before running to catch up with her. He sneaked a peek of her one last time, before turning his attention to one of the guards.

"Hello everyone, and welcome back. The Master would like us to show you your rooms. The tournament will begin within an hour. Now please follow us, and we'll show you to your 'new residents'." The guard informed, before he and other guards walked along a path. The kombatants, both new and old, followed unaware of what was to come.

**(With the Kombatants.)**

Scorpion opened the door to his room, sighing in content. The room had two beds, a table, a nightstand, and even a TV. All in all, it was like a regular hotel room. He walked in, before closing the door and throwing his bag on one of the two beds.

"I will secede in winning this tournament." Scorpion told himself. He was sure he would win. But he was obvious to the figure, that opened, closed, and leaned against the door.

"But first, you must pass me play thing." A feminine voice said behind him. Scorpion turned around, wanting to know who dared intrude on him. But his pale, white eyes seemed to widened in shock at the figure.

"You!"

**(With Jax.)**

Jax sat his bag on one of the two beds, hundreds, upon thousands of thought flowing through his mind. Seeing Sonya again, just brought back a lot of old feelings he though he had gotten rid of. He always did like her, ever since he trained her. At first he though it was just a small crush, but he realized it was much more when he saw her and that shithead, phony, no talent, Johnny Cage start hanging out. She hooked up with him, leaving Jax alone. But he heard they broke up. So maybe this was his chance of getting her back. But Jax was brought out of his thoughts, by a voice that gave him migraines.

"I AM IN...THE HOUSE!" A male figure shouted, taking a pause to do a small bow.

"Oh, come on!"

**(I'm just gonna end it here. Anyway, one hour later.)**

After an hours worth getting their rooms, meeting their roommates, and almost killing their roommates, the kombatants were standing in the court yard of the castle. The group were scattered everywhere, some in the middle, while others leaned against the walls. Scorpion was talking to Sonya, Johnny was flirting with Jade, Stryker and Kabal were chatting, Kano was leaning against a wall while throwing a knife in the air and catching it by the blade, while looking at Sonya, Raiden and Liu Kang were chatting as well. But everyone's attention was brought to the stage, where guards and monks walked onto it, before sitting or standing in place. After a few seconds a old, but familiar figure walked on stage, before sitting is his hair. This figure, was Shang Tsung.

"Welcome back Kombatans." Shang greeted.

"Hold on, I though you died." Cage said out loud, only to be head slapped by Jax.

"Yes, I did die. But the Elder Gods brought me back. Anyway, welcome to the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament. Unlike previous tournaments, this one is just for...fun. So that means no Fatalities, but they are welcomed." Shang informed them with disgust in his voice. In which they nodded at, but some groaned in frustration. "The first Kombatant will be, Snake." Shang informed. With that, a figure wearing a black and green ninja suit walked onto the stage, but not without bumping into Reptile on purpose. Reptile growled and hissed in anger.

Now Snake was similar to Reptile. He wore a black and green full body ninja suit, just like Reptiles. What was visible about him, his hands and some of his face showed scales. He had red eyes, stood at 5'10, and even had a tale, which snuck it's way out of the back of his suit.

"His Kombatant will be Rep-." Shang started to say, only to be interrupted as a blue portal opened on the other side of the stage. Most Kombatants got into a fighting stance, ready for any outcome. But everyone was surprised, when a teenage looking boy came flying through the portal, until crashing down onto the stage. He wore a blue vest, accompanied by gray pants, a gray long sleeved under shirt, a black cape, blue gloves, each with a medium sized crystal placed into the center, blue boots with brown toppings, a blue hat, with a blue stripe, and a yellow symbol on it, which covered most of his raven black hair. But the things that got most of the Kombatants, was a belt he wore, on it had six small, red and white spheres, three on each side. And, he held a brown staff, with a silver container like object on top, which held a large crystal in the middle. He got up onto one knee, before groaning and propelling himself up. He looked around, allowing everyone to see a pair of brown eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked, while looking around. He placed his staff into the ground, while holding his head, trying to overcome the dizziness.

"What is your name Kombatant?" Shang asked, not even shocked or surprised at the newcomers arrival.

"What?" He questioned.

"What is your name?"

"Oh, it's Ash. Ash Ketchum." The figure answered, revealing his identity.

"Snakes Kombatant will be Ash Ketchum. Round 1. FIGHT!" Shang announced, while stroking his beard, interested in the new match.

"Wait? What?" Ash asked, shocked at being told too fight.

Snake smirked at his opening. He punched a hole through the ground with his tail. The result ended with Ash being thrown into the air by the tail, while taking massive damage. Snake jumped up, before grabbing onto Ash. He did a flip, before throwing Ash into the ground. He came down from the air, landing on Ash's back with his feet. He jumped off, and got into a fighting stance. Ash got back up, coughing rom pain. When he was fully up, Snake pulled down his mask, reveling a snake mouth. He hissed, before spitting acid/poison in Ash's face. Ash screamed in pain, while trying to rub the poison/acid out. Snake then uppercut Ash in his jaw, sending Ash flying in the air and crashing to the ground.

"Round 1 end. The winner is Snake." Shang announced, while motioning to Snake, while watching Ash get to his knees. Snake scoffed, while turning away.

"Shang, you can not let Ash fight. He appears to be just a child." Raiden called out, worried for the health of the young fighter.

"It is out of my hands Raiden. He challenged Snake, so they must decide when this ends." Shang replied.

"Besides, he may be a kid, but he's sure one pathetic kid." Snake stated, before walking away. Something inside Ash snapped at those words. He stood back up, before blue invaded his eyes and hands. He got into a fighting position.

"Face the Power of the Chosen One." Ash commanded in a dark voice, even darker then Scorpions. At this, Snake stopped in his tracks, before turning around. He smirked, before getting into his own position.

"This shall be easy." He said, with a cocky grin.

"Round 2. FIGHT!" Shang announced, taking in interest in Ash's new voice, and small new form.

Snake smirked, before punching his tail through the ground. But Ash was prepared this time. He moved back, right before the tail came through the ground, where Ash originally stood. He grabbed it, before pulling it though the ground. Snake gave a shocked expression, before he felt himself being pulled though the ground. Ash pulled on the tail more, before Snake came busting through the ground, and into the air. Ash jumped up and grabbed Snake, before throwing him into the ground. Snake got to his knees and looked up, only to be met with a blue sphere. He flew a few feet in the air, before hitting on ground. Snake got back up, before shaking his whole form. He gave a growl, before charging at Ash. He raised fist and was about to hit him, only for Ash to catch it. Ash flipped the arm, before using his elbow to break. Ash used his right foot, to break Snakes left knee. Snake kneeled down due to pain, while Ash moved behind. Ash grabbed either side of his head, before turning it, snapping it in the process. Ash moved back, before getting into another fighting position.

"Who's pathetic now?" Ash questioned, still having the same dark tone.

"Round 2 end. The winner is Ash. Flawless Victory." Shang announced, impressed at the younger fighters turn around. Snake got back up, and turned to Ash.

"You have been...holding back." Snake stated, pain shooting its way through his entire body. He got into another fighting position, ready to win.

"I shall hang your pelt on my wall." Ash replied.

"Round 3. Final Round. FIGHT!" Shang announced, actually kind of excited to watch the final match.

The two ran at each other, both unwilling to lose. They sent a right hook into each others face, forcing the two to be sent back. Snake ran at Ash and tried to punch him, only for Ash to grab his arm. He punched it a few times, causing it to break, before using his right foot to do a flip kick into Snakes jaw. Snake flew into the air, before landing on the top of his head. He got up, only for Ash to form a sword and to a bottom to top slash on Snakes chest, before getting another right hook to the jaw. Snake got back up for one last time, before he started to wobble a little bit, to weak to continue fighting.

"Round 3 end. The winner is Ash. The winner of the round is Ash Ketchum." Shang announced, surprised and impressed at the younger fighters skills. He could be the perfect candidate for Shang's plans.

"Finish Him!" Reptile called out, drawing surprised looks from most of the Kombatants. While Scorpion and Shang looked on, in interest in what was about to happen.

Ash nodded, before he put his hands together, concentrating his power. Soon three copies of himself appeared by his right and left sides. They made their way ove to Snake, before two grabbed an arm, and the other two grabbed a leg. They lifted him up, before they started to pull. Snake screamed in pain, as he felt himself being pulled apart. After a few seconds, the four Ash's pulled Snake apart, opening him and allowing his organs to fall on the floor. They raised each body part in victory, while breathing heavily.

"Fatality." Shang announced, impressed at the ruthlessness of Ash. With that he raised from his thrown, before guards came to his sides. "The tournament shall commence in two days time." Shang informed, before he and the guards left the stage. After that the Ash's threw the parts of Snake too the ground, before the three disappeared, their life force entering Ash's hands, before the blue light died down around his hands and eyes. Ash breathed to calm himself and opened hos eyes, only then did he fall to his knees, then fall down fully, knockout from using too much power. The other Kombatants stood in the courtyard, unmoving and surprised at what just occurred. That's when Cage spoke up.

"So is nobody going to help the kid?" He asked, receiving blank looks and shrugs. He sighed at this, before moving towards the stage. "Why must I be the hero all the time?" He questioned himself, before picking up an arm of Ash's. But he felt the kid get lighter so he looked up, only too discover Raiden was helping him.

"Come, we must get him rest." Raiden stated, while helping Johnny move Ash off stage. Both he, Johnny, and the rest of the Kombatants unaware of what was too come in the future.


End file.
